In the Business
by The-Poisoned-Lips
Summary: Rebekah never knew what was hiding right below the surface. But how could she, good girls weren't meant to be in this business. Right? One-shot AU/AH


Hey, I hope you guys like my very first fanfic! (hopefully its not _too _bad) and as much as i hate it, I do not own any of Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters, meh.

* * *

_**England, 1868**_

Today was a lovely day. the sky was clear blue with just hints of clouds, they seemed like wisps of smoke. The field of the house was freshly cut, and if you looked close enough you could see the fresh dew. I loved the feel of grass whenever I walked through it. It tickled my ankles and moistened the tips of my skirt.

My father was just returning with a new shipment. This one traveled from England,to Cairo, to India, China, and finally, to Australia. It was a long wait. But, I didn't mind, my Daddy would always came home. I loved him for that. My father, was always a good man. He was smart, and kind, and always did the right thing. He loved me too, he cared for me and gave me all I could ever need; Shielded me from all the bad.

He took care of the company, as well. One day, he said I would take ownership of a shipping company, the second largest exporter of tea from England. But I find that a fearsome task for a woman. All I wanted to do at the moment was go to the marketplace, and get some of the pastries that my father always enjoys. I only hoped that the weather hold up, for London is a dreary place, and things can change in an instant.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Rebekah Mikaelson I am Detective Forbes from Scotland Yard, I would like to ask you a few questions about your father." Detective Forbes asked in a polite manner.

"Okay, what would you like to know," I sniffed, my eyes dry of tears.

"I know that this is hard for you, Miss Mikaelson, being as you just lost your father..."

"It is not your fault, you are required to do so," I stated, my back rigid and posture perfectly proper as I sat in the well cushioned seat.

" I know, but I would once again like to state my condolences about the fire."

* * *

My father, being an important exporter, was very busy with the huge amount of tea he had to distribute. Yet, I never understood why the boxes were so heavy, it was only tea. He, also, had so many workers, which seemed to become larger with every trip to other lands. He never let me go to his warehouse to see him, I found it very strange, he always let me do everything I wanted to do. But what would I know, business was for men, they could run it better than women.

Maybe that was why Father was always dusty after coming home from the warehouse, he told me it was only an Indian spice called turmeric.

* * *

"What was your relation with your father, Miss Mikaelson?"

"He groomed me to be the best. He hired the best teachers from all of London, in etiquette, and Maths, trade, and even in Chemistry. I really like chemistry, it is unlike anything else I have studied, so enthralling and new. He cared deeply for me, never letting me visit the wonderful little shops, at the edge of the marketplace, near our house, without at least two escorts. They were always really tall, approximately 205 centimeters in height, if my rough estimates are correct." I said with a self assured smile.

* * *

Looking back I can't believe I was ever that blind. I surprised myself even with how evident the things my Daddy hid from me were. It was his birthday and I had a surprise for him. I went to the little shop on the edge of the marketplace, Lulu's, and purchased his favorite- Darioles, just one with a small candle on top.

I made sure that I didn't bring an escort; I wanted to keep it a surprise. He would be so happy that I remembered his birthday, overjoyed even. Sneaking through the back door, lead me to a room where strange looking men were filling the big tea boxes with a yellow powdery substance. From the smell I couldn't distinguish if it was a spice, but it was being packed under only a few layers of tea, which is strange because it should have all been tea.

I looked around trying to find my father so I could surprise him with the tiny pastry, but all I saw were sparsely dressed girls roaming around. Which was odd. My father always told me, there aren't any good girls in this business.

How could they be allowed to be there and not I, I was the heir to the company, and yet, _I_ was the disregarded one. It seemed that betrayal stung more than the false ideas of the exporting trade.

Their giggles rung through my ears; their hiked up skirts were scandalously revolting. And all the while the puffs of the powdery yellow substance enveloping the hordes of workers that slaved away.

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Miss Mikaelson. We will do everything in our power to find the man who started the the fire that killed your father."

She could feel the sincerity in her words.

"I am sure you will, Detective Forbes," her words holding no doubt at that, they would try their hardest. "For there aren't any good people in this business."

She walked forward, away from the Detective, not even sparing a glance over the shoulder, trying to not show or betray the true emotion on her face.

"One more thing, Miss. Mikaelson" added the detective on her way out.

"Yes?" she responded over her shoulder.

"It seems that the fire was started near the back door, quite strategically placed, if I dare say so. Blew all the gas chambers. We also found candle wax on the premises near the ignition point. This fellow must have been well acquainted with the rooms."

"How peculiar," she said, trying desperately to hide the tiny smirk that had made its way on her lips, for there are no good girls in this business. Right?

* * *

AHHH! Plot twist at the very end, what can I say, things escalate quickly in my mind, but…

Was it ok? Its my first story so please tell me where I should improve. Just as a warning, my normal writing style is in no way close to how the story was written in the beginning, its more like the ending, and I will probably not write very many one shots.

Also

**I'm planning a long Klaroline fanfic, so if you have any ideas you want to give me I'd LOVE them.

I bid you adieu lovers,

-Lia


End file.
